Glasses
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Haruhi thinks Kyouya's glasses only serve to give him the whole "manipulative look" so Haruhi shows him just what sort of manipulation really works.


Glasses

"You know, Kyouya-senpai, I've realised that you tend to be the most manipulative when you let the light reflect off your glasses. I wonder, is it to create the atmosphere or is it just coincidence?"

The stoic boy stopped his pen in his tracks and a thin dark brow rose, intrigued at the chocolate eyed girl's sudden question. Needless to say, he could hear the sarcastic notes behind her voice and almost had to smirk at her attempt to catch him unawares.

Lowering the notebook slowly, he turned and glanced at her, the light reflecting off his glasses so she couldn't see his eyes, just as she had mentioned earlier. He had on his sleeveless green hoodie and a pair of black jeans and to any young man his age, the firmness of his arms would have been quite intimidating. Brown eyes gazed for no longer than a second at those toned limbs of his before staring him square in the face.

Clearing his throat, he began, "To what do I owe this interrogation, Haruhi?"

The coolness of his tone annoyed her somewhat, especially after he had just insulted her "commoner" status, stating that as a commoner she would be inclined to accept any help given, especially when it regarded her staying at Ouran. It was a hypothetical statement initially, however the usage of Haruhi as an example to prove a point made her lose her composure.

"I could ask you the same thing, senpai. I was merely stating that when you insulted me, you, or rather your glasses, had _that_ look. You know, the one that means you're either being manipulative or that you're planning something." She looked up at him challengingly and folded her arms, cocking her hip.

Stygian eyes flashed with humour for a second before the boy cleared his throat and pushed his glasses upwards. "The way that light shines off my glasses due to reflective reasons is not exactly my doing but rather the position of my face coming at an angle to the light from a source," he deadpanned in boredom. "I believe the correct term in your commoner slang would be that you're making a big thing out of nothing. Make sense?"

He purposely tested himself around her in order to see her reaction. It was always amusing to watch the raspberry red flare up around her face and neck as her temper rose. He especially enjoyed it when she was embarrassed and her face resembled the colour of a tomato. It was indeed hilarious to watch. And that's exactly what he was feeling right now as he watched with interest, the narrowing of brown eyes, the thinning of chapped lips and the tightening of tiny fists.

"My, my, Haruhi; you seem incapable of controlling that temper of yours. Come to think of it, you've been like this as of late. Has your blood pressure risen lately? Perhaps a visit to the Ootori hospital should be in order."

"My blood pressure is just fine, Senpai. I think it's more that your courtesy is in desperate need of some revising. Perhaps a visit to a school of etiquette is what you need?"

_Ouch_. That certainly hit the nerve of the dark haired Shadow King. His mouth twitched, almost into a sneer but his ability to calm himself and hide all traces of negativity came to full use as he smiled lightly and shook his head condescendingly.

"Resulting to personal attacks, Haruhi, aren't exactly common courtesy either. That would just make you...a hypocrite."

Huffing silently, the dark haired girl inhaled deeply and then let it all out, running a hand through her short hair and turning her nose up as she walked past him, stopping when she was by his side. Without turning to look at him, she smirked and said softly,

"But of course Kyouya-senpai; the greatest manipulators are. You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

He chuckled, a hint of warmth evident in his low voice, "Indeed I do. The greatest manipulators are capable of hiding the hypocrisy that share equally with others though. I suppose that is what makes them so great."

Folding her arms and leaning sideways towards him, she quipped, "But they can't hide it from another of their kind. Would that not be their biggest downfall?"

Kyouya brought a hand up to his chin thoughtfully and then regarded her from the corner of his eye. "Perhaps, or their victory card if played right; you could play a person right into an ambush."

Haruhi nodded an agreement but then smiled cheekily, "I don't suppose you could though. Maybe with an outsider, but not with the Host Club, or at least not with me."

A delicate brow rose and onyx orbs glinted in the light of the setting sun. "Is that so?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "I know more about you than you think. I pay attention to detail unless you haven't realised." Her grin widened. "Though I must admit there are times where even your actions surprise me, not because of _what_ you say, but just the mere fact that you did say it. Do you get my meaning?"

The spectacled boy smiled somewhat and nodded. "The same goes for you, Haruhi. I'm not the only estranged manipulator around."

Honey eyes sparkled mischievously. "True, but you have glasses."

Dark brows knitted together in light confusion. Glasses? Turning to her, he asked casually, "What do my glasses have to do with anything?"

She laughed; a tinkling sound in the empty music room. "Your glasses give you the whole _look._ They give you character as well as the image of a fine manipulator. It's why I suppose no one suspects me. My facade is way more innocent than yours, Kyouya-senpai."

Stormy eyes regarded the innocence of the girl in front of him and he found the corner of his mouth tug up slightly in what could almost be a genuinely clumsy smile. All this talk and they were back to the subject of his glasses. Hmm, it seemed as though they truly were symbolic. It was funny how something so trivial could end up being something so unnoticeably impacting. Glasses; who would have thought?

"Do you mean to tell me that you're not as innocent as most people perceive you to be, Haruhi?" he asked rhetorically, not exactly expecting it when she smirked and said lightly,

"Not by a long shot, Kyouya-senpai." Her grin growing wider, she reached up, both hands going either side of his face to pull his glasses gently off before folding them and dropping them into his pocket. "Here's a little taste of my manipulation," she whispered, one hand going behind his neck to pull his face down to hers as she tiptoed up and kiss him possessively on the lips.

Pulling back, Haruhi grinned wickedly at the bewildered look on his face before turning around and walking out the door.

Running a hand through his hair, he noticed a pair of sunglasses on the desk. They were Haruhi's, the ones Tamaki had insisted on her wearing today despite the rainy weather. The boy pulled out his phone, smiling darkly all the while.

"Haruhi, you left something of yours here, I believe you should come back and retrieve it. I'll be waiting."

* * *

A/N:...Errr...random? But yeah...REVIEW PLEASE!! :D

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
